DreamReader- Chapter 1
by CamoAsh
Summary: The 141 are given a new thing. A Dream Reader allows you to see into a person's dreams when they're sleeping. *Slightly connected to Not My Fault and Roach's Journal*
1. Don't let Roach sit on it

_**This has been floating around in my head for so long and I cannot stand it here it is. Enjoy my madness. oh and to get an idea of what it looks like, you can look up 'eeg headband'. that's where I got my inspiration.**_

 _ **A/N: If you have read Not My Fault, this will make a bit more more sense!**_

 _ **I do not own Call of Duty or the characters. Probably just the DreamReader would be mine. If I did own Call of Duty Roach and Ghost wouldn't die ;_;**_

"Umm..what is it?" Roach asked as the technician handed it around.

"It's a DreamReader. You put it on, and you can see anyone's dreams who is within a 1 Km radius."

The so called 'DreamReader' looked like a black band that goes around the forehead with two little…ovals at the ends.

"How does it work? Simply putting it." Ghost asked.

"Well, you put it on, and close your eyes. Then, you think about the person's dreams you want to see. And, if they are dreaming, you'll go right there as if you were in person." the technician explained.

They all stood in a semi-circle around the technician in the rec room. They had just been brought a new toy, and they wanted to try it out.

"And, sometimes the person having the dream will be able to see you." He added.

"Why sometimes?" asked MacTavish.

"Well…if the emotions are too strong, a nightmare, for example, they can't see or hear you. If it is a relatively normal dream, you could talk to them in their dreams."

Everyone's eyes brightened at this.

"But."

Everyone stared at him.

"If they can see you, however, we have found that they can…throw you out of the dream if they don't want you there." He explained sheepishly. "And it's not a great experience. If you are thrown out, your head may ache a bit, and everything may appear too bright."

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Well. That's all. Use it carefully, and don't break it. And don't let Roach anywhere near it in case he accidentally sits on it."

Everyone chuckled, and Roach blushed.

"I would never." He mumbled.

"We know Roach." Ghost chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder.

MacTavish was left with it in his hands, and everyone went to do other stuff in the rec room. He put it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Anyone is welcome to use it. Just don't break it. And don't let Roach sit on it like he did to Marley."

Marley was their little spider they had found in Ghost's room a while ago. They would have called it Ghost Jr, but Ghost had decided against it. It was relatively small, about half the middle of your palm. They had let it run around on the couch when they forgot about it and Roach had accidentally sat on it.

He didn't mean to, of course. But after that they buried Marley outside next to a random yellow flower-one of those dandelion things. Roach was _really_ embarrassed by that. But no one had teased him, he was having a tough time already, still having nightmares from the time he got captured and tortured by Russians.*

"You're not going to use it?" asked Meat.

"I'd rather not. A man's mind is his last sanctuary, and I wouldn't want to be invading it."

"Makes sense." mumbled Ghost from the couch.

Roach took a glance at the DreamReader. Then he picked it up and turned it over in his hands. He looked up at everyone to see if there was a reaction to him picking it up.

MacTavish looked at him surprised, but Roach turned and went to his room. 

_**Woo! That's chapter 1! Woah, hol up. this is my first chapter story? Hm.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoyed, chapter 2 is currently in progress! It'll probably be here soon, since I never have anything to do in the holidays.**_

 _ **(*) please read Not My Fault to fully understand Roach's nightmares, though I will still have some description of it when it comes around, so don't worry! :D**_

 _ **Any ideas are more than welcome-just tell me in a review! And I like to hear your feedback! The good and the bad! It helps!**_

 _ **-Stay Fierce!**_


	2. Ghost is still awake!

_**Hello my dears! Thanks for wanting to read chapter 2 I guess…not much to say, so read on!**_

 _ **Oh, and just so you remember, this story is sliiiiiightly connected to Not My Fault. Read it, and it'll explain Roach's nightmares. And you may want to read Roach's Journal to find out more of why he is so shy and timid and sits alone. AND why he wants to see Ghost's dreams first.(spoilers!Sorry!)**_

Roach sat down on his bed, holding the DreamReader in his hands.

 _It cant hurt to try it now._ He thought.

He put it on, with the curved band part touching his forehead, and the oval parts just above his ears. He was thrown into a world of darkness. It felt like he was on his knees, so, naturally, he stood up in the darkness. He thought of a person, to visit-if they were asleep(although he hadn't seen anyone else go to their room.

His mind landed on Ghost. He thought real hard of his name and what he looked like.

Unexpectedly, it felt as though the ground had disappeared below him.

Abruptly, his vision came to a blurry grey. _I guess this is what happens when the person is still awake._ he supposed.

 _I'll try it later tonight after dinner._

He reached up to take it off, but he didn't feel it. He panicked for a second, then realised something. Roach pretended to take it off, grabbing it exactly where he had placed it when he was awake. The world went black again, but he could hear his breathing, and felt the ground below him.

Roach opened his forest green eyes to find himself on the floor, as if he had rolled off the bed in his sleep. _I guess I should lay down before putting this thing on,_ He assumed.

He stood up, and put the DreamReader on his bedside table. _I wonder if I could use it all night, but I would still get sleep. Hmmm. I'll ask the technician tomorrow._

He took another glance at it before laying on his bed. _This thing could stop my nightmares, and I would get a full night's sleep for once._

Roach sat at his usual spot for dinner. At a table by himself. He had been sitting there since the first day he arrived. The others were surprised at first, then everyone realised he was just shy and really hard to talk to, so they let him be.*

While he was eating his dinner all alone, Ghost had shot him a hard glare for a few seconds, and Roach froze when his eyes met with Ghost's. He put his head down and looked at his food.

 _He must have felt me in his mind when I put the DreamReader on. He must know it was me, I'm the first one to use it. I'd better not go into his dreams tonight. He'll know for sure it was me poking around in there._

When Roach reached his room, he decided that he would try to see MacTavish's dreams-if there was any.

As soon as he got into bed, he put the DreamReader on. Once again, he was thrown into darkness. He thought about MacTavish, and the ground opened up- and dropped him onto a bridge.

The bridge looked like it had blown up, and there was a man with one arm and two guards behind him walking up to a man laying on his back-he was wearing a cap too, he noticed. The man with one arm aimed his gun at the man's head, and fired.

All of a sudden the dream-world went blue. Like he was standing in an endless sky.

"Roach?" said a voice behind him. He turned to see MacTavish standing a few meters behind him, with a concerned look on his face.

"Sir! You can see me! I..uh.." he stammered. He didn't know why.

"I knew it was you. You're the first one to use the DreamReader, after all." He smiled at his stammering.

"I-m sorry." He blurted out.

"For what?"

"Coming into your dreams like that, completely unannounced."

"What do you mean? Your welcome in my dreams anytime, bug."

"Well, it's just that you said that you shouldn't invade someone's mind, because it's their last sanctuary."

"I did say that, but I guess that's for mind reading and stuff, right?"

"….right." they were still standing in the endless blue sky.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed the DreamReader tomorrow, would you?" he asked.

"Not at all sir. I just wanted it for…." He trailed off and slammed his eyes and mouth shut, wishing he didn't say that last part.

"For what?" he cocked his head.

"Uh…just..to try it out." He lied.

"For. What. Roach." He said menacingly. And coming from MacTavish, a badass captain, that's pretty menacing and scary.

He sighed. "I wanted it to see into Ghost's dreams, to see if there's a reason why he hates me so much."

MacTavish looked confused. "He hates you? Since when?"

"Since…the first day I got here?" This is gonna get awkward.

"He never told me that. In fact, he's always telling me that you're the one who's always training like he's trying to prove something. And he says that you work the hardest on the team, but you always seem sad and alone." Wow. _That_ did _not_ clear up anything at all.

"Then…why does he treat me the way he does? If I work the hardest ?If I'm always trying my best?"

"Because he knows that if he says you're bad at something, you will do everything you can change that. And you do." He smiled at Roach, who looked very confused.

"Well, alright then. I should be going, I don't know if this thing lets me sleep in the real world or not. Um, goodnight, sir."

"Night Roach."

He reached up to this forehead and took off the seemingly-invisible DreamReader, and it was dark again.

When he opened his eyes, his room was dark, except for the moonlight shining through his window. He actually felt kind of well-rested. He checked the clock on his bedside table: 1:23am. He lay in bed and looked at the ceiling, and closed his eyes.

 _ **Chapter 2 is done! Wow. I didn't think I would be inspired to get this far or write this much. ^0^ nothing to do in the holidays. As always, ideas and reviews are more than welcome! And feedback helps, the good and the bad!**_

 _ **-Stay Fierce!**_


	3. Threats

_**Hey there! Glad to see you're still reading…unless you're just skimming through the chapters? -_-**_

 _ **Oh, and about Roach's hair, look in the story picture thing. That's what I've always imagined him as anyway.^_^**_

The next morning at breakfast, when Roach sat at his usual spot, he looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Ghost deeply immersed in conversation with MacTavish.

 _Probably telling him about how he felt me in his mind yesterday_. That reminded him. _Oh yeah! I gotta go see the technician after training to see if I can actually sleep with the DreamReader._

 _ **After training**_

Roach walked down the cold and well-lit hallway. The type of hallway with the brick wall and lights at the top that are too bright to look at. Like in a hospital.

He stopped at the technician's room, and quietly knocked.

"Come in?" said a nervous voice inside. _Huh. I guess he isn't used to visitors?_

He opened the door, and the technician was sitting at his desk, with a bunch of little gadgets around him. A screwdriver, some screws, bits of metal . oh, and one of those lamps that you can bend from the top.

"Oh! Hello Gary! What can I do for you?" the technician pushed his rectangle glasses to the top of his nose.

"Uh… I just have a question about the DreamReader." He asked nervously-for some reason.

"Oh ok." he looked at him suspiciously. "You haven't broken it have you?" even more suspicious.

"Wha…Of course not, no. I was wondering if, when you're using it, it allows you to sleep in the real world, even though you might be awake in someone's dreams."

The technician suddenly looked regretful. He knew the Roach wanted a night's rest with ought nightmares.

"Yes, of course. It does allow you to get rest in the real world. Although, if someone tries to wake you while you have the DreamReader on, then won't be able to wake you up unless they take it off."

"And, also, if you try to get into someone's dreams while they are awake, can they tell if you're there?"

"Yes! Definitely, although if they don't know who was using the DreamReader last, they, of course, wont know who it is." He looked proud at answering his questions with ought faltering.

"Is…that all?"

"Yes. Thanks you." Roach opened the door and left, closing it behind him.

 _ **Later**_

Roach went into his room to get the DreamReader, as he did, he passed the mirror on the left wall. He stopped and turned to look at it, although he wished he hadn't.

His chocolate brown hair was a ruffled mess, and his forest green eyes were tired and his left eye was bloodshot, although he always drank plenty of water. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was kinda pale.

Roach sighed and grabbed the DreamReader from his bedside table. He then turned and left for MacTavish's office. As he was walking down the hallway, he saw Ghost walking towards him. Unexpectedly, he growled at pushed Roach to the wall, keeping a hand on his chest.

"Why were you trying to get into my mind?" he growled. _I am SO DONE._ Roach thought.

"I..uh..just-"

"Don't play dumb with me. I _know_ it was you. What were you doing trying to get into my mind?"

"I was just trying it out.." he managed to say. The pressure on his chest was getting worse.

"I don't believe a word of it. Now get out of my sight." He grabbed Roach by the collar and threw him into the other wall. He held his head, dazed, and when his sight was clear, Ghost had disappeared.

He sighed and walked on down the hallway to MacTavish's office, and knocked.

"Come in.," a stout Scottish voice answered. Roach opened the door to see MacTavish sitting at his desk, looking at paperwork. He spotted the DreamReader in Roach's hands.

"Oh! Thank you, bug!" roach placed the device on top of a small pile of paper.

"Roach, is…something wrong?" now he had a very concerned look in his eyes. He was still in shock from Ghost's threats.

"…no. I'm ok. Just a bit tired and weary, that's all."


	4. Roach's Nightmare

_**Ok then…here's chapter 4. Oh, and that second paragraph was inspired by me being very…very tired. I'll take nap after this….zzzz….**_

 _ **Oh, and kind of gory content in this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you. ;)**_

 _ ***MacTavish's POV***_

 _ **POV= Point Of View**_

It was just coming around 8:00pm. MacTavish had finally, _finally_ finished all that paperwork. And now he sat on his bed, cross-legged with the DreamReader in his hands. He momentarily forgot the reason he had wanted it. The he remembered again.

 _Oh, that's right. I wanted to see how bad Roach's nightmares were. How could I forget._ How did he forget? Probably because he was very….very…tired….maybe he could just….close his eyes…..

When he woke up again, it was pitch black in his room. MacTavish noticed that he had rolled over and was laying on the bed with the DreamReader still in his hands. He looked up and checked the time on the digital clock next to his bed. 2:34am. Everyone would be asleep by now.

He remembered the whole point of wanting the little device, so he put it on with the band part touching his forehead, with the little oval parts just above his ears.

He was thrown into a world of darkness that seemed to have no ground or sky. He was confused.

 _Maybe I just think of the persons dreams I want to see?_ MacTavish thought.

He thought of Roach and the world changed into a semi-dark room that kind of looked like a basement. There was a figure tied down to a chair and a gag around his mouth. _That's Roach! Oh no…_ he thought as he saw three others walk into the room.

The scene was horrible. They cut into his face with a long knife and injured his shoulder by _putting the knife through it._ Afterwards two of them left and the one remaining had stabbed Roach in his side, slowly twisting it around until he cried out. Then the figure with the knife grabbed a hand gun from the holster on his thigh, and aimed at Roach's head, and fired.

MacTavish was thrown into a world of darkness again. Roach must have woken up. _I never realised how bad it was…._

He opened his eyes to his room being dark, but a tiny bit of light coming from his window- moonlight.

He sighed quietly and rested down on his bed, not bothering to get changed because it was so late, took off the DreamReader and placed it next to his bed, and closed his eyes.

 _ **Oh. Ok. This is a short chapter. Like, really short from what I usually write. ~_~**_

 _ **I have no idea what I'm doing for chapter 5. You guys will have to give me inspiration. I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night making origami flowers *rolls eyes***_

 _ **Oh well. You know what I always write at the end. Ideas welcome, feedback appreciated(good AND bad! )**_

 _ **-Stay Fierce!**_


	5. Sick

_**CHAPTER 5 IS HERRREEEE! Sorry for any of those who had forgotten all hope of me putting out another chapter. I've stayed off my laptop for a long time. WELL GUESS WHAT. It's. Here. *puts earplugs in and listens to Eminem***_

 **MacTavish's POV**

That morning at breakfast, MacTavish noticed that Roach wasn't in the mess hall. Maybe he had slept in. But he still needed to get up for training, no matter how bad his nightmare's were. MacTavish made a mental note to check on him after breakfast.

After breakfast, Ghost got them all outside with warm ups, while MacTavish went to Roach's room and, like always, knocked before he entered.

"Roach? You in there bud?" he said softly. No answer. He knocked a little louder.  
"Come on Roach, you gotta get up for training!" still no answer. Maybe he wasn't in there?

He opened the door to find Roach curled into bed, his arm hanging off the side. MacTavish walked up to him and gently shook his leg*.

"Come on bug! Wake up!" when that failed, he checked his pulse from his dangling arm. His pulse was going frightfully fast. He felt Roach's forehead and recoiled at how hot it was. This was the worst fever he'd ever seen.

As if his brain were in another time zone to when he had shaken him, his eyes fluttered open. He moaned a little, then shut his eyes. He shook his leg again.

"Come on bug. I'll take you to the infirmary." He pulled the sheets of him and helped him get up. They staggered down the hall to the hospice, laid him on a bed, and explained his condition to a doctor that came up to him.

He was told he would stay in the infirmary until his fever was down, which might be a few days. MacTavish sighed and went back to his room to do a bit of paperw-No. No paperwork. Today he would relax and read. He rarely ever got to relax.

Just when he sat down and got comfy, he realised he had forgotten to tell Ghost that Roach was sick. As if the thought had summoned him, he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in!" he called. Ghost strode in boldly and opened his mouth. Just as he did, MacTavish interrupted.

"Roach is in sick bay. He has a horrible fever." He explained calmly.

"Oh. Ok then. I was wondering where he was. He wasn't in his room or in any of the usual little hidey spots he likes to go to. So I thought of coming to you."

"Right you did. How's training going?" he pondered, somewhat desperate to change the subject.

"Worm needs to work on his wall climbing, Royce is a little slow on the under and over. Meat almost fell of the high ropes course. Other than that, they all performed well. They were all eager to watch me have a go at Roach for being 2 hours late too."

"Hm. I bet they'll be disappointed." He saw the question showing itself behind Ghost's mask. "Yes, you can go see Roach, but let him get his rest."

Ghost brightened up and nodded. He left the room, closing the door with a quiet click.

 **Roach's POV**

He felt so sick everywhere. And he meant _everywhere_. Was it possible for your feet to feel sick? Or your eyebrows? His whole body was sore!

But it was comfy in bed. And he had easy access to water right next to his bed, but he was too hot and humid to move. He was JUST FINE where he was thanks. He bet Ghost would be _pissed_ at him not showing up. If he came in here to talk to him, he would pretend to be asleep. NO. He did not want to talk to Ghost right now.

He was prreeeettyyy sure he had a fever. Maybe he was dying. Maybe he was evolving.

Wait. Where did that thought come from? Maybe the sickness was making him a bit loopy. Maybe he had a hangover?

He suddenly felt like singing. Hold up. Singing wasn't his thing. Just before he blurted out some random words, the main doctor walked in.

"Hey Gary. Good to see you're awake. In case you're wondering, you've got a high fever. I hope it goes down in a few days. If you need anything, just give me a yell." With that said, he turned and walked out of the infirmary. Which was FINE by him. He could go snoop in his medical stuff as much as he wanted.

Why was he having these thoughts? He didn't think like this. Maybe it's the fever. Maybe…

He dozed off under the warm covers of his bed, and heard footsteps approaching the infirmary. He held his eyes open just enough to see that it was Ghost. He immediately closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Ghost sat down in the wooden-cushiony chair beside the bed and sighed. He could hear faint murmuring, but he knew Ghost did that sometimes.

After a few minutes, he fell asleep for real, hoping that his peaceful sleep wasn't plagued by his usual nightmares….

 _ **Poor Roach. Fevers are so bad. Blech. I do hope you enjoy the madness that I pour from my head onto the keyboard and in to Word Documents.**_

 _ **I don't even know what to do for chapter 6! HELP. EVACUATE THE BUILDING. NE NOR NE NOR CUZ MY WEAVE HAS BEEN SNATCHED!**_

 _ **See what happens when you are tired and decide to start another chapter at 11:00pm? Yeah….**_

 _ **(*) I've been taught that it's not a good idea to wake someone up by their head/upper body because 1. It might be uncomfortable, especially their head. And 2. They could panic and lash out.**_

 _ **So when waking someone up, pleeeeeaaassseee just shake their legs. And if they are in a sleeping bag, check which end their feet is at before you wake them. I accidentally woke one kid up by his head and he kind of panicked and I really didn't meant to do that. (It was on a camp).**_

 _ **You know the usual by now. Please please pleeaaaseee review? I don't even care if it's just 'nice chapter' honestly it makes my day! Good and bad feedback and ideas are welcome!**_

 _ **-Stay Fierce!**_


	6. Mini-Roach

_**HA. You thought this would turn to dust forever, wouldn't you? Well HERE IT IS! oh, an Roach acts like a mini psychopath in this one….just sayin….**_

Ghost held the DreamReader in his hands while Roach dozed off. Should he put it on? Or should he let Roach sleep before invading his thoughts? Ghost hadn't liked it when Roach had tried to get into _his_ mind…so should he?

What the heck. Why not.

So with that thought in mind, he put it onto his forehead, hoping it would work. he instantly felt like the ground had disappeared from beneath him. Like when someone pulls a rug from under your feet. That's wat it felt like. _Weird._

He landed in a world of pitch blackness, but heard laughter behind him somewhere.

Child's laughter.

He whirled around to see a little boy, sitting under an invisible light. The darkness disappeared to see a playground.

A school.

All the other little kids seemed to be playing or talking with their friends, bouncing a ball or chasing each other.

But the little boy wasn't. He was sitting on a seat, all alone. He watched the other kids with a smile. The little boy turned to look straight at Ghost, and a small grin went onto his face.

 _Can he see me?_ Ghost pondered. But as the little boy got up from the bench, he ran _through_ Ghost…as if he were….not there.* he was shocked at this, and turned his head to follow the boy.

The boy was running over to something glinting over near two dumpsters. Ghost followed, now aware that he wasn't visible.

 _Maybe it's a memory, and he can't see me because I wasn't a part of that memory._

He realised the shiny object was a _knife_.

A knife. In a school.

Particularly a school with small children.

As the little boy picked the knife up, Ghost saw him _grin._

Grinning with delight.

Ghost walked up until he was right behind the little boy, staring down at the knife in his tiny hands.

Suddenly, the blood seemed to spill onto the knife, and drip onto the ground. The boy watched this strange phenomenon, watching the blood drip onto the ground.

Drip…

After drip….

A teacher suddenly yelled at the boy, telling him to put the knife down.

"Gary! Please put that down! That's not a toy!" the teacher called. She hurried over to him, but the boy was still holding the bloody knife. Ghost realized that this _was_ a memory. It was Roach.

It did kind of look like him, to be honest. His brown, scruffy hair and olive skin. He looked cute.

"Hello Mrs Haddock. Look what I found!" said the mini-Gary, waving the knife in her face.

"Yes dear. _Please_ put it down." The teacher pleaded as she kneeled down to meet Gary's eyes.

"Ok!" he said cheerily. He bent down and placed it on the ground, at their feet.

"Hey Miss, My mum is a doctor! And I want to be just like her!" he beamed.

"Oh…why is that?" the teacher asked curiously. Gary looked down at the knife and muttered,

"The knives…"

"Sorry dear, didn't quite catch that." Her eyes widened at what she had heard.

"To help people." He said brightly as he looked back up at her.

"I'm not in trouble, am I Miss?" the young Gary asked innocently.

"Oh, of course not dear…" the teacher trailed off.

The dream abruptly ended, throwing Ghost into darkness once again.

He raised his hand to where the DreamReader would be, and acted as though he pulled it off.

He awoke to be sitting in the same chair as before, holding the DreamReader in his hands. Ghost looked over to Roach, still asleep, but was frowning and stirring slightly.

 _Well THAT was disturbing…_

 _ **There you go. Just a little something to sustain you while you wait for the next chapter. ( and the next one won't take forever, I promise!)**_

 _ **(*) I didn't wat to put 'ran through him as if he were a s ghost'…beacause…puns!**_

 _ **Oh, and the little conversation between young Roach and the teacher was mostly inspired by Chicago Med.(It's called; 'Your son is a psychopath', Chicago Med on YouTube)**_

 _ **And what do you think of mini Roach? Cute or creepy?**_

 _ ***whispers*leave me a review…**_

 _ **Nothing much else to say I guess…so…**_

 _ **-Stay Fierce!**_


	7. Forever in The Dark

_**I feel like this story is falling apart….i might make this one the ending chapter…. :( sorry guys.**_

Roach wake up with a jolt. What had happened? He had felt a weird presence in that dream, like someone was….watching him….

He still felt nauseous, but he swung his legs out of the hospital bed anyway. A wave of nausea washed over him, but he held back the urge to vomit. Once he felt all right again, Roach stood up and made way for the door. But his legs buckled underneath him and he fell to the white, tiled floor of the infirmary. Roach was thrown into darkness, as if he were in someone's dream….

MacTavish hurried down the hallway to the infirmary. He didn't know why he hurried. He had a bad feeling that something had happened to Roach.

 _Calm down, he only had a fever, what's the worst that could have happened?_

As he turned into the doorway of the infirmary, he saw Roach laying on the floor from one of the beds, unmoving.

"Gary!" he called out. MacTavish turned him over to his back and checked his pulse: faint. He was scarcely breathing and he had gone pale. A doctor rushed in at the commotion and bkneeled down next to him, feeling his heartbeat.

"He was fine when I last checked on him!" the doctor stressed. MacTavish got a wary feeling.

"Who was the last one in here to visit him?" he questioned.

"Umm…Lieutenant Riley, and he had that Dream-what's it thing too. He was only in here for about ten minutes, though."

As if the thought summoned him, Ghost rushed in. "What…Roach…no.." he bent down to cradle his head.

"He's still alive. Barely, though." The doctor had a grim face.

What had happened to Roach?

Roach was wandering around a school playground, watching a younger version of himself play with a knife. He didn't know why the knife was there, but when he had found it, it had attracted him with its shiny-ness. It was beautiful and sharp. Another boy came up to him and the young Gary had hidden the knife behind his back. The other boy, he knew as Harris, jeered at him,

"You're so dumb, Gary. You don't have any friends because no one likes you." Harris started laughing, but he stopped when Gary leapt up from the ground and stab him in the neck with the knife. He fell to the ground and silently sobbed.

But that wasn't what had happened, was it?

He had never stabbed little Harris. He had just waited until he had left him alone. Something had changed the memory. But you can't change a memory, can you?

Once again Roach was thrown into darkness, and he wandered around for a while, before he sat down and put his knees to his chest with his arms around them. Tears fell onto the pitch-black ground, knowing that he would never wake up.

 _ **Thee ya go. All done. It was only 7 chapters, but I just lost it all. And I'm trying to do 2 other stories and I figured this would be a good way to end it. :( sorry all who were expecting more.**_

 _ **-Stay F…nah. Not for this one.**_

 _ **I feel so sad, like a part of my soul is like…..lifting out of me? Huh?**_

 _ **:/**_


End file.
